Kirby's Halloween
by Starpiplup
Summary: Kirby found out about Halloween, so Daroach and Spinni take him around trick or treating.
1. King Dedede

**IT'S HALLOWEEN DUDES**

 **Who wants to read a fanfic then**

 **Anyways in this Spinni mentions Mario and it's because once I had this idea that those two took place on the same universe**

 **It's not really a headcanon of mine but it's kinda fun to think about. I mean they're both about star stuff after all**

 **Well let's go**

"Poyo Poyo!"

Dedede opened the castle door to find a small pink puffball dressed up as… him? He had a small bag made to look like a Waddle Dee.

"Kirby, why are you dressed up as me?"

"Poyo Poyo Po Mawio Poy!" The child said gleefully.

Dedede had no clue what he was trying to say. He looked around, searching for someone to translate.

"Kirby, where's Meta Knight? Or anyone, for that matter?"

"Poy!" Kirby pointed out to his side. The sound of rapid footsteps came from that direction. Soon enough, Daroach and Spinni ran over to Kirby. Daroach was wearing his Dark Daroach outfit, and Spinni was in a Dark Nebula suit. All you could see were her feet and her face, which was in place of the eye.

"Oh, hello King Dedede. Do you have any candy?" Daroach said.

"Why the heck are you two dressed up like that?! And why do you want my candy?!" Dedede shouted. Who would dress up as their evil self on a normal day? There wasn't a costume party going on. Wait, Was he not invited?

Spinni spoke up. "Today is Halloween. It's a day where you dress up as something and ask for candy. Mario told Kirby about it."

"Is this a trick to steal my candy?" Dedede just happened to be very defensive about his food. Especially around a thief.

"No, this is exactly what Mario told him."

"Well, I guess I'll go get some. Why is no one else with you?" Dedede turned around to go to his secret stash of candy he hid under his throne.

Don't tell Escargoon, he'll take it away.

"Well..."

 _The two mice sat at the table with the two puffballs. Kirby had been telling them all about something Mario had told him about after their last meeting._

 _"Poy, poyo Dede popo poyopo!"_

 _Meta Knight looked at his student._ _"He says he wants to dress up as Dedede."_

 _"Well then, why don't we go as the enemies he fought when he met us? I can be my dark self, you can be Dark Nebula, Spinni, and yo-"_

 _"No."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"NO."_

 _Daroach blinked. Had Meta Knight's eyes just flashed red?_

 _"If that is the case, then you two can take Kirby out for candy. I will stay here."_

"And that's why Meta Knight stayed home tonight."

Daroach patted Kirby on the head. Kirby smiled.

Dedede out some Lollipops in the Waddle Dee bag. "So what's your theme then?"

"Well, Halloween is supposed to be scary, so we're going as the villains Kirby had to fight when we met him. Since you were the first person he fought, he decided to go as you."

"Oh." Dedede wasn't offended. In fact, it looked kind of cute. However, he did see why Meta Knight had refused to come. It wasn't Daroach and Spinni's fault, since they didn't know. Only Bandanna Dee and Dedede himself knew.

"Well, who are you going to go bother next?"

"The Ebrums are on vacation in the Pupupu islands, So we were thinking Adeline, then Rick, Nago, Coo and Pitch, then Kine and Chuchu, and maybe Magolor, Taranza and Susie." Spinni answered.

"I wouldn't ask them about dressing up. You'd end up with a bunch of eyeballs and a depressed tarantula."

"Uh, OK. Not sure about that last one but I'm just not going to ask." She patted Kirby on the back, not realizing her hands were still in the costume. "Let's go, little fella."

"See you later, King Dedede!" Daroach called out.

"Poy!" Kirby chimed. The three walked back towards the entrance to the castle.

Meta Knight was watching them from the roof. He regretted not going, but he also would have forced them to all change costume. Maybe next year.

 **I think I'll write another short chapter a day until Halloween. That's eight days, so nine chapters. Maybe we'll get a Meta Knight sub plot. It depends on how busy I am.**


	2. Adeline

**Hello, and thanks for reading this! Please leave a review if you like it. It doesn't have to be good. I stink at writing them.** **Now that that cliche author thing is done, let's go see what Kirby is up to**

.

 _Knock Knock!_

Adeline was in the middle of painting herself dinner (which consisted of some Mt. Dedede Pizza and a Fountain of Dreams drink) when she heard a knock on the door. Dreamland was a very casual society and people just showed up sometimes and came in. Needless to say, Adeline wasn't shocked by the knocking.

She walked over to the door and opened it up without hesitation. In front of her were Kirby, Daroach, and Spinni, all wearing their costumes.

"Hey guys, what's with the costumes? Are you gonna go around and scare Dedede or something?" She put her hands on her hips.

"That's actually a good idea, but we already saw him." Daroach muttered. "Anyways, apparently on your species home planet of Earth, today is a festival called Halloween. People dress up as scary things and ask their neighbors for candy."

Adeline sighed. "If you came to ask me for info, you're not gonna get any. I don't remember anything about that planet." She looked at Kirby's Waddle Dee bag and saw some Lollipops inside.

"However, I can get you some candy. Come in and watch this!" The three trick or treaters rushed in and circled around Adeline's easel. She finished up the drawing of her dinner and it popped out of the canvas.

"Woah, food on demand!" Spinni awed.

She wished she could do that, but with treasure- then the Squeaks could stop stealing and instead just make all their treasure themselves! It was a much less risky business than thievery.

"Poyo!" Kirby mewed. Everyone else looked at him and realized what he was going to do. Adeline dropped her paintbrush onto the yellow and white floor tiles of her kitchen and ran towards the puffball. Daroach put his paw over Kirby's mouth. Spinni was still in that Dark Nebula suit so she couldn't test do anything but panic.

"Ah, sorry! We forgot about his appetite. Not sure how though." Daroach apologised.

"I suggest doing whatever you were going to do now."

Adeline walked back and picked up her paintbrush. "No big deal. I would have just painted a new dinner. The furniture in here may have gotten a bit messy though." Daroach looked around. Adeline had a medium sized house with a loft where her bed was. Most of the furnishings were yellow or brown like the walls, but green and red were scattered throughout the room. Overall, it had a very warm feeling to it.

"I painted most of the stuff in here myself. Not the house itself, of course. Making a bed is hard enough." Adeline said. "Now, let me show you how I create things!" She picked up a palette and started to paint with graceful but childish strokes.

After a few minutes a rainbow of colors merged together into a picture of a small bag of candies.

"And... voila!" She gestured to the canvas. It shimmered, and the candies popped out. Kirby caught some in his Waddle Dee bag and smiled. "Tank yew, Addie!"

"Your welcome, Kirby! Don't eat that all at once, OK?" Adeline smiled.

"OK!!!" Kirby turned around and headed out the door. Daroach and Spinni ran after him.

"Thank you Adeline!" they shouted.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was hungry. His idea? Eat a parfait. In order to say a parfait, however, he had to sneak past Dedede and the Waddle Dees into the kitchen. This was not as easy as it sounded.

 **What happens next? Find out tomorrow where hopefully I can make a more exciting plot!**


End file.
